


Demon Waters

by amiverse



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Demons, F/F, Fantasy, Multi, Other, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiverse/pseuds/amiverse
Summary: Mankind is cruel. Their history consists out of shedding blood. Killing not only each other, but also every little thing that could possibly be a threat to them.Demons were no threat, however, humans slaughtered millions of them. Of us.But people cry.And us Demons? We don’t.





	Demon Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbits/gifts).



**Hyunjin** felt empty. It was almost as if she was the dead one- the way she stared at the corner of the room, the way the numbness spread through her body and the way that blood covered her fingers. Everything she mentioned were signs of death, but she was alive.

  
Physically, that is.

  
Mentally, she felt like she had surpassed death. She was hell, that would be a more fitting term for her feelings.

Her breathing speed increased, showing the only emotion left in her. Desperation.

  
'Mother,' she whispered, her voice was barely audible. Her throat burned from the way she screamed before. 'Please mother, open your eyes.'

  
Little did she know her mother wouldn't open her eyes. The pool of blood was too big, if she had survived the gunshot, she wouldn't have survived the blood loss.

  
Again, the despair clung to Hyunjin. 'Please mother, wake up.' Still no reply came from the corpse, instead she had triggered the officer across from them.

  
'I'll let you live, Demon. But remember well, once you become a threat to us, you'll follow the same fate as your mother.'

  
Hyunjin couldn't do anything at that time. The girl was only 7 years old when her whole town got murdered. If she had the possibility to go back in time she would've given it her all to murder the man, but there was no possibility. She was a Demon, a human who had undergone several experiments and gained supernatural abilities to kill. So, from that day on, she did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading Demon Waters! I would appreciate some comments with your opinions on the story!
> 
> I apologize for possible grammar mistakes, English is my third language after all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the prologue.  
> Much love,  
> Ami


End file.
